Patent Literature 1 discloses a driving device for a vehicle including a left wheel driving device which has a first electric motor for driving a left wheel of a vehicle and a first planetary-gear-type transmission disposed on a power transmission path between the first electric motor and the left wheel and a right wheel driving device which has a second electric motor for driving a right wheel of the vehicle and a second planetary-gear-type transmission disposed on a power transmission path between the second electric motor and the right wheel. In the first and second planetary-gear-type transmissions, the first and second electric motors are respectively connected to sun gears and the left wheel and the right wheel are respectively connected to planetary carriers, and further, ring gears are connected to each other. On the ring gears connected to each other, a brake unit for braking the rotation of the ring gear by releasing or engaging the ring gear and a one-way clutch which becomes in an engaged state when rotational power in one direction of the electric motor side is input to the wheel side and becomes in a disengaged state when rotational power in the other direction of the electric motor side is input to the wheel side and which becomes in a disengaged state when rotational power in one direction of the wheel side is input to the electric motor side and becomes in an engaged state when rotational power in the other direction of the wheel side is input to the electric motor side are provided.